Ant Man vs Atom
Ant Man vs Atom '''is ZombieSlayer23's 9th episode of his 3rd season. Description Marvel vs DC! Which size-changing superhero will win? Who do you want to win? Ant Man Atom Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Scott Lang exited the Quantum Realm, thanks to Hank and Hope. Taking a deep breath of oxygen and obviously very tired, Hank dropped to the ground. Scott: Now that we have all this energy for Ghost, she'll stop feeling pain. Glad to be back on Earth again- well, back into my normal size, whatever. Hope laughed and Hank grinned. Suddenly, a flash of blue knocked Hank unconscious. Hope tried to fire a blast at the target, but the blue flash smashed his hand into her helmet, knocking her unconscious as well. Scott quickly got up and backhanded the target, knocking his new enemy into the ground. Scott: Oh no you don't. What the hell do you think you're doing? Atom: I need whatever energy you posses for a new suit of mine. Could help save many lives! Figured you wouldn't hand it over if I asked politely, so I decided to take it from you. Scott got into his fighting position. Scott: Bitch, you just knocked my future wife- don't tell her I said that- unconscious! You're gonna pay for that! Atom sighed. Atom: It's your life on the line. Bring it! HERE WE GO! DBX Instantly shrinking to his tiny size, Ant Man hid from view from Atom's eyes. Suddenly, a blur of red pounded Atom in the head, knocking him into the small wall. Atom growled and flipped in a 180 fashion, wrapping his feet around Scott and slamming him into the ground. Atom shrunk down to his tiny size, as did Scott. The two found each other flying through the air. Atom: You can shrink too? Fascinating. '' Scott: ''Pipe it! Scott flew over to Atom and backhanded him in the head, before kicking him in the gut. Atom was knocked backwards, but he regained his balance. Suddenly, Ray pushed his hand forward and shot a laser at Scott. Ant Man was blasted backwards, and he quickly gained in size until he reached his normal height. Scott: The hell? You have lasers? Scott was punched backwards as Atom upgraded to his normal form. Atom swung his fist at Scott, but he ducked under the attack, causing Ray to bash his fist against the wall. Atom went for another hit, but it was only a miss. His other hand got stuck in the wall, giving Scott the advantage. Ant Man quickly wrapped his arm around Atom's head, grabbing Atom's chest with his other arm, and dropped Ray into the ground. Cement busted into the air upon impact. Ray growled in anger, twisting his body upwards and kicking Scott in the chin. Ant Man was launched into the air, and Ray reached for Ant Man's ankle, but Scott quickly downsized, avoiding the attack. Ray: Damn you! Ant Man blasted into his full size again and elbowed Ray in the head, proceeding to backhand Ray and then pick him up. Scott: This ends now! '' Scott tried to rip Atom's head off, but one, he wasn't strong enough, and two, Atom just shrinked again. Scott sighed. Scott: ''What the hell was I thinking? Ray blurred into Scott's vision and swung his fist at Ant Man, but he shrunk again, dodging the attack and suddenly going full-size again, smashing his fist into Ray's helmet. Atom was knocked backwards, grabbing his eye in pain. When he released his hand from his eye, his eye appeared to be bloody and swollen. Ray: I wasn't planning on killing you, but you're going to pay for that. '' Atom quickly pressed a button on his arm, and Ray laughed as he grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Suddenly, Atom was hundreds of times bigger than Scott was. Ray swung his leg at Scott, who was as tiny as a fly. Scott shrunk in size and called Antony, where the ant picked him up and flew away from the attack just in time. Scott proceeded to fly upwards to Ray. Ray: ''Where do you think you're going, little man? A fierce punch knocked Atom into a building, where the building collapsed upon impact. Ray: No! Ray grabbed the building just in time, preventing deaths from the people in the building. Atom put the building back in it's normal position and focused back to the fight, but another punch knocked Atom into the building again, breaking it and squishing the humans inside it. Scott: Haha.... Oops? Unable to see, Atom had no idea what was coming. Scott and Antony flew into Ray's ear, about to bust open his body from the inside. Atom's suit warned him that there was an anomaly inside of it. Ray knew what was about to happen. Ray: Well, shi-'' Scott erupted into the size of Atom's current height, blowing Atom apart from the inside. Blood washed the buildings off the ground and flooded into other cities. Scott muttered in fear and shrunk back to his tiny version again, flying away, and hoping no one knew it was him that caused such destruction. '''DBX' Conclusion The Winner Is... Ant Man!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:'TV Shows' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights